Is it a dream Or a joke ?
by GreyFullbuster2a
Summary: Un rêve, une voiture, Kuroko, un médecin débile? DES CISEAUX ... Et Akashi ! Bienvenue chez Kagami Taiga. Mon premier OS sur Knb, sans prétention :) Léger KagaKuro, aucun spoil. J'attend vos avis avec impatiente ! :D


**Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois-ci je me lance dans un mini OS sur Knb (Super anime que je viens de finir, au passage. Je suis trop fan du KagaKuro *.*) ! Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Is it a dream or a joke ?<strong>

C'était un beau jour de printemps. Les cerisiers en fleur bordant la route offraient un tel spectacle que tout le monde s'arrêtait à chaque coin de rue pour les observer. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, deux jeunes hommes exceptaient à la règle. Le plus petit courant à en perdre haleine et le plus grand riant à gorge déployée, personne ne se douterait du drame qui surviendrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un son strident se fit entendre. Une ambulance ? Bingo.

C'est bien beau de regarder les arbres, mais quand on conduit, mieux vaut regarder la route si on veut éviter les accidents ! M'enfin maintenant c'est trop tard. Étalé sur le sol, inerte, le petit lycéen aux cheveux bleus clairs faisait pitié. Le conducteur de la voiture, quant à lui, ne cessait de répéter « _Je ne l'ai pas vu ! Il est invisible, je vous jure, c'est un fantôme !_ » ou autres idioties de ce genre.

Et hop, changement de décor : Une salle blanche, des murs blancs, un lit blanc, et... Une touffe bleue ? Oui bon,en gros nous sommes dans un hôpital. Et un son strident se fit, encore une fois, entendre : un électrocardiogramme ! Vous avez bien deviné, le pauvre garçon était en effet dans le coma, son ami toujours à son chevet. Le médecin entra alors dans la chambre et annonça qu'il fallait prendre une décision. Celle de débrancher ou non. Il se tourna alors vers le grand baraqué (qui pleurait !) et dit, sur un ton mi-neutre, mi-moqueur : « _Mon dicton préféré est le suivant : c'est lorsque l'on perd une personne que l'on se rend compte de sa véritable valeur à nos yeux. Toutes mes condoléances, Kagami-kun !_ »

* * *

><p>Le-dit Kagami se réveilla en sursaut. Paniqué, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et s'aperçut bien assez vite que Kuroko était tranquillement installé dans SON canapé, à côté de LUI, entrain de lire... Son livre ? Non, impossible. Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. L'as de Seirin était allergique à la lecture donc par conséquent, ne possédait pas de bouquins chez lui.<p>

Bref. Kagami s'approcha rapidement du bleu pour l'étreindre fortement (C'était peu dire, Kuroko était à la limite de l'étouffement !) et chuchota à l'oreille de l'autre :

« _Kuroko ! Ne me fait plus jamais ça ! Regarde la route avant de traverser !_ »

L'ancien joueur de Teiko était perdu. Pourquoi cet élan d'affection de la part de son coéquipier ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant... C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE ROUTE ?!

« _Kagami-kun. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar._ Déclara Tetsuya, son air blasé collé au visage.

- _Comment tu sais ça ? Répondit l'autre, étonné._

- _Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya._

- _C'est quoi le rapport ?_

- _Je sais tout et je devine tout._

- _Bordel, traîner avec Akashi ça te réussit pas !_

- _Tu crois ?_ »

Et c'est à ce moment là que tout bascula : Kuroko attrapa une paire de ciseaux et commença à jouer avec ! MAIS Taiga lui enleva doucement des mains en lui disant qu'il devrait arrêter de voir Akashi quelques temps. Le plus petit pris son air de chien battu, et au bout de quelques secondes à se regarder droit dans les yeux, le plus grand capitula et déclara d'un air exaspéré qu'il en discuterai avec leurs senpais.

Un silence légèrement pesant **(← Nda : ça c'était un jeu de mot de merde !)** s'installa. Kuroko essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Kagami, mais l'effet contraire arriva : Ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de la taille du sixième joueur de la Génération des Miracles et s'allongea, entraînant donc le plus petit avec lui, qui se retrouva le nez dans son torse.

« _Maintenant , on se rendort._ Dit Taiga, sur un ton incontestable.

- _On ? Tout à l'heure tu était le seul à dormir, Kagami-kun._

- _Tss._ »

Kagami n'avait même pas envie de répondre. Enfin si, mais il ne voulait absolument pas casser ce beau moment, moment qui risquait de ne jamais se reproduire si Akashi en venait à voir cette scène.

Tiens ? Quelle est donc cette chose rose qui dépasse de la fenêtre ?

Toc, toc, toc. Tiens ? La chose rose a disparue et maintenant on toque à la porte ?

OH MERDE. « _Adieu, monde cruel._ » Pensa très fort Kagami.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, vous avez tout à fait le droit de me balancer des tomates XD ! Ceci est un gros délire de ma part (En fait, je viens de regarder Blood Lad, ce qui explique cet humour un peu bizarre...) enfin bref ! Des reviews ? Critiques ? Conseils ? Merci d'avance ! :p<strong>

**Fullby**


End file.
